El pollito y la princesa india
by newfictioner
Summary: Un Slytherin y una Griffyndor descubren que tienen algo en común. Se convertirán en aliados, compañeros y amigos. Se apoyarán el uno al otro en sus dudas, sus miedos y finalmente en el trayecto de aceptarse y quererse como son. Este fic participa en el reto especial "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, lo demás corre por mi cuenta.**

_Este fic participa en el reto especial "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Mi color es el Verde****: armonía, crecimiento, exuberancia, fertilidad y frescura.**

El sol de la mañana entraba con fuerza por la pequeña ventana de las mazmorras donde estaba ubicada su habitación. Era, evidentemente, un hechizo, ya que las mazmorras no tenían ventanas reales, pero era un hechizo preparado para imitar el momento del día real, como las ventanas que daban a los patios del castillo.

Maldijo internamente al ver lo tarde que se le había hecho. Él siempre se levantaba mucho antes que los demás, odiaba el trajín en las duchas por la mañana. Mejor dicho, odiaba lo que el trajín en las duchas por la mañana le hacía sentir. No hacía mucho que había descubierto su verdadera sexualidad, lo que se le juntaba con que todavía estaba intentando lidiar con sus hormonas de adolescente de sexto año; así que definitivamente odiaba tener que enfrentarse con siete cursos de chicos Slytherins bajo el agua en las duchas.

- Oh mierda… - Pensó. Tenía dos opciones, o se enfrentaba a su martirio matutino o bien llegaba tarde a clase. Como no podía permitirse el lujo de llegar tarde a clase, tendría que enfrentarse a las duchas. (Cuando se hubo mentalizado salió con su toalla y su ropa limpia hacia los baños, sumido aún en sus pensamientos.) Tampoco era que no pudiese controlar sus hormonas, o que fuese un enfermo que reaccionase a la simple visión de un poco de carne. Era solo que… Tenía miedo. Miedo a que en algún momento, alguno de sus compañeros se diese cuenta de lo que realmente era. Miedo a que se le escapase alguna mirada furtiva y fuese atrapado. Miedo a ser descubierto.

Él sabía que ser gay no era tan malo pese a lo que dijese alguna gente, especialmente, gente como su familia. Sabía que la homosexualidad, al menos la masculina, no era un tema tan mal visto por otros magos; de hecho había quien lo equiparaba a los prejuicios de los nacidos muggle, mestizos y traidores a la sangre: Había quien simpatizaba sin problemas con ellos, había quien los respetaba pero prefería no tener demasiados tratos y había quien los despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo curioso era que no iba intrínsecamente ligado. Conocía traidores a la sangre que amaban a los muggles y los defendían a ultranza pero discriminaban o incluso odiaban a los homosexuales y lesbianas, no digamos ya, bisexuales, transexuales o travestidos. Enfermos les llamaban. ¡¿Qué sabrían ellos?! (Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención a nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ni a sus compañeros de casa, que entraban y salían de las cabinas de las duchas. Entró en una cabina vacía casi como un acto reflejo)

Pero también conocía a algunos sangrepura que vetarían la entrada a los nacidos muggle en Hogwarts y despreciaban a los traidores a la sangre, pero que jamás le haría un desprecio a otro mago por estar casado con alguien de su mismo sexo (siempre y cuando fuesen sangrepura, claro). Aunque evidentemente, estos eran los menos.

Y su familia no se encontraba entre ellos. Su familia odiaba incluso más a los homosexuales que a los muggles. Recuerda como su padre dejó de comprar El profeta durante meses por haber publicado una entrevista a un cantante que había declarado abiertamente su homosexualidad un año antes. O cuando dejó de hablar con sus vecinos en la finca francesa porque se descubrió que un sobrino del patriarca vivía con otro hombre. Él conocía a ese chico, se habían visto en la finca de su tío, con sus primos, que habían sido amigos suyos desde la infancia; era algo mayor que ellos, pero siempre había sido muy agradable con ellos, e incluso se había responsabilizado de llevarlos y traerlos al pueblo más cercano algún fin de semana, pese a que apenas eran unos mocosos. Desde el día que se descubrió se le prohibió volver a hablar con sus amigos.

(Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había llegado a su habitación de nuevo, duchado y vestido. Buscó el resto de su equipo y su bolsa de clase y salió hacia la primera de sus clases. Transformaciones.)

Hizo el trayecto solo, como casi todos los días. Nunca había sido muy sociable, pero desde que fue consciente de "_lo suyo_", evitaba más a la gente; de todas maneras, cuando descubriesen su secreto los de su casa, le darían de lado igualmente, así que así podía irse acostumbrando. No se tropezó con nadie por los pasillos así que llegó puntual al aula, lo cual era una suerte, porque con lo distraído que andaba últimamente solo le faltaba tener penalizaciones por llegar tarde. El problema era que no se podía concentrar en las clases, intentaba escuchar, tomar notas, pero su mente siempre volvía a lo mismo. ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué pasaría cuando su familia descubriese lo que era? ¿Qué vida le esperaba sin amor si lo ocultaba siempre? ¿Estaba realmente enfermo? ¿Por qué no había nadie en Hogwarts que les guiase en cosas así? Tenían profesores de pociones, DCAO, transformaciones, hechizos,… Si hasta tenían una clase para aprender cómo eran los malditos muggles ¿Por qué nadie les enseñaba cosas de la gente que era como él? Tenía tantas dudas, tantas preguntas,... y no había nadie a quien preguntar.

Sí, se rumoreaba sobre algunos alumnos de otras casas de Hogwarts, cierto; pero si se relacionaba poco con los de su casa, su relación con los alumnos de otras casas era inexistente. De hecho, su padre le había aleccionado desde pequeño que con la única casa que podía confraternizar, aparte de Slytherin era Ravenclaw; el resto de casas no debía existir para él. Y no había rumores de ese tipo con los de su casa; ninguno; él debía ser el único Slytherin con ese problema. _(Bueno, aunque en su opinión, lo de Draco Malfoy y ese Griffyndor pelirrojo, Weasley, no es otra cosa que tensión sexual acumulada desde cuarto o quinto como mínimo. Por no hablar de su obsesión con Potter, que no puede ser otra cosa que celos.)_ Sonrió para sí mismo ante ese pensamiento tonto. No podía culpar a Malfoy, Weasley se había convertido en un muchacho bastante atractivo. Reprimió otra risita. Inmediatamente vio que McGonagall se había dado cuenta y tuvo que bajar rápidamente la cabeza hacia su pergamino para disimular. Intentó concentrarse de nuevo en su clase, pero pronto volvió a divagar.

Tal vez en la biblioteca pudiese encontrar algo que le ayude con sus dudas, siempre había encontrado algo que le ayudase en sus clases; tal vez… Pero no podía ir a una hora normal, debía ir a la hora de la comida o de la cena; no podía permitirse el lujo de verse sorprendido buscando sobre ese tipo de cosas. Decidió finalmente saltarse la comida, y decir que iba a echarse una pequeña siesta.

Recurrir a la biblioteca había sido definitivamente una buena idea; jamás lo hubiese pensado pero encontró libros que hablaban de todas esas cosas que llevaba meses preguntándose. Leyendo todas esas guías y libros que no distaban en nada de los libros y guías de autoayuda para un adolescente cualquiera se sintió más _normal_, como si solo tuviese que preocuparse _realmente_ por lo mismo que cualquiera de sus otros compañeros o compañeras. Se zambulló en la lectura, empezando a entender algunas cosas de sí mismo cuando era más niño o algunas de sus reacciones poco antes de descubrir lo que realmente le pasaba. Se encontró deseando haber encontrado estos libros mucho antes, todo hubiese sido más sencillo. Tal vez, hubiese podido ahorrarse los sudores fríos cuando su cuerpo reaccionaba ante cosas que se suponía no debía reaccionar o las miles de preguntas en su cabeza cuando los otros chicos hablaban de chicas sin que a él le pareciese ni remotamente interesante las piernas de aquella o los pechos de la otra; por no hablar del pavor al descubrirse interesado en la suave voz o los fuertes brazos de tal o cual compañero. De repente, se volvió a encontrar preguntándose porque no había en Hogwarts una clase que ayudase a los adolescentes con estas cosas; no solo a los chicos como él, a cualquier chico en general, hetero o no.

Se sintió observado por un momento; alzó la cabeza y vio a una de las gemelas Patil mirándole desde la estantería que hacía las veces de paraban para aislar esa zona de mesas. Le miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese molesta de encontrarle allí. No llevaba distinciones de su casa, por lo que no sabía si era la Ravenclaw o la Gryffindor; en todo caso, no quería a ninguna de las dos husmeando en sus asuntos.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – Se dirigió a ella con un tono que dejaba bien claro que no la quería allí.

- Estás en mi sitio, serpiente. – Escupió ella.

- Gryffindors…

- ¿Qué?

- Que no he visto tu nombre escrito en la mesa.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Gryffindor con eso?

- ¿Eres la gemela Ranvenclaw, entonces?

- Mi apellido es Patil, no Ravenclaw o Gryffindor.

- Como sea, ¿te importaría largarte y dejarme con mis asuntos?

- Sí, me importa. No he estado viniendo aquí durante todo el curso para que una serpiente se apropie de mi sitio. – Se acercó a la mesa y echó un vistazo a los libros que el muchacho tenía en la mesa. Con una mueca de sorna, se giró hacia él y se limitó a decir – Vaya, vaya… ¿Así que la serpiente es un…?

- ¡Cállate, estúpida! ¿Y tú, que haces en esta sección?

- Lo mismo que tú – Contestó con los brazos cruzados y la ceja levantada.

- Qué sabrás tu lo que hago yo aquí.

La muchacha rodó los ojos antes de contestar

– Por favor, no me tomes por idiota. No necesito ser Ravenclaw como mi hermana, para adivinar lo que has venido a hacer a esta sección. Simplemente tú te quedas en tu sitio y no me molestas y yo haré lo mismo. – Nada más decir esto, se acercó a una de las estanterías y cogió uno de los libros, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a leer e incluso tomó alguna nota.

La observó en silencio mientras la veía buscar algunas cosas que traía apuntadas entre esos libros. Haciendo un gesto de negación silencioso con la cabeza, se volvió hacia sus propios libros.

El resto de la semana fue igual, iban encontrándose en esa sección de la biblioteca que solamente ellos parecían conocer. Siempre silenciosos, sin hacer apenas gestos que pudieran hacer pensar que reconocían la presencia del otro. A mediados de la segunda semana comenzaron a saludarse y despedirse al entrar o salir y en su tercera semana empezaron a conversar, primero sobre las clases y los amigos, y poco a poco fueron compartiendo dudas, miedos o inseguridades. Ella le contaba lo difícil que fue darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba por las casi inexistentes referencias al lesbianismo en el mundo mágico. Al final, acabó deduciendo que debía ser lo mismo que les pasaba a los gays pero en chica. Finalmente, encontró algunas referencias y algunos libros de consulta en la biblioteca; así que decidió dedicar el tiempo libre que tuviese a aprender más, a descubrirse, a entenderse. Él le confesó la presión que sentía por ser Slytherin, ya que todo el mundo espera de ellos que sean triunfadores, rectos, orgullosos, debía seguir las tradiciones familiares, casarse con una sangrepura y tener un heredero. Ella le habló de lo que significaba ser bruja en una cultura como la india, donde su familia, además, seguía muy enraizada a sus costumbres, y esperaban de ella que se casara con el hombre que le eligieran (si es que no lo habían elegido ya) y que honrase a la famila siendo fértil y teniendo muchos hijos.

Se apoyaron y se ayudaron en su búsqueda, en algún momento se volvieron confidentes y finalmente, amigos. Su amistad fue algo que sorprendió a Hogwarts, ya que no se limitaron a hablar en su rincón de la biblioteca, se sentaban juntos en las clases que sus casas compartían, hablaban por los pasillos, se les veía juntos en el lago, en los partidos de quidditch, incluso en las salidas a Hogsmeade; aunque ellos eran algo ajenos, sus compañeros empezaron a dar por sentado que eran pareja. Un Slytherin y una Griffyndor. Era casi histórico.

-.-.-

Una mañana, ella se encontró en la puerta de su habitación de cara con quien había sido su mejor amiga, parecía que había estado esperándola y no traía muy buena cara.

- Patil, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Patil? ¿¡Patil!? ¿Qué demonios te pasa, _Brown_? – Le había molestado mucho el uso de su apellido en alguien a quien apreciaba tanto.

- ¿A mí? Parvati, ¿Qué te pasa A TI? ¿Un Slytherin? ¿Me cambias por un maldito Slytherin? – Lavender tenía lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Qué he hecho mal, Parvati? ¿Qué he hecho para que me abandones?

- Lavender, pero… ¿Qué te hace pensar que has hecho algo malo? No te he cambiado por nadie – Parvati le puso una mano en la mejilla, mientras que con la mano libre le limpiaba las lágrimas – Él es solo un amigo con el que puedo hablar ciertas cosas que…

Lavender acunó su cara en la mano que descansaba en su mejilla, cerró los ojos antes de volver a hablar. – Tú no necesitas a nadie con el que hablar ciertas cosas, conmigo puedes hablar de todo. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Yo… Te echo de menos, Parv. Antes pasábamos todo el tiempo juntas, ahora casi ni me miras.

Parvati movió suavemente la mano que aún descansaba en la mejilla de Lavender para darle una pequeña caricia, Lavender, como en un impulso, giró su cabeza y depositó un besó en la palma de la mano. Parvati sintió un vuelco en el estómago al sentir el beso y al ver a Lavender completamente sonrojada, sintió otro aún mayor junto con el pensamiento que Lavender se veía hermosa sonrojada. Sin apartar la mano de la mejilla ni los ojos de la cara de Lavender, se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Al separarse, se encontró a Lavender con los ojos muy abiertos y se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer. Incapaz de enfrentarse, murmuró un apresurado _me tengo que ir_ y salió corriendo de la habitación. Antes de que pudiese dar dos pasos, sintió como alguien le retenía de la manga de la capa, intentó forcejear levemente para librarse del agarre pero Lavender dio un tirón, atrayéndola hacia ella. Lavender pasó el brazo libre por la cintura de Parvati y estrechó el abrazo; dibujó una tímida sonrisa en su cara y la acercó hasta la de Parvati para depositar un torpe beso en los labios de la morena. Fue un beso tímido que fue creciendo en intensidad hasta encontrarse firmemente abrazadas con la respiración entrecortada.

- Salgamos de aquí antes de que nos vea alguien – Dijo una sonrojada Parvati.

- ¿Y qué más da que nos vean, princesa? Las demás no se cortan para besar a sus novios.

- Para nosotras no es igual, Lavender. Porque no estamos besando a nuestro novio si no a nuestra… eeehh Laven, ¿Somos novias ahora?

Con una sonrisa radiante y destilando felicidad exclamó – ¡Siiii! Bueno, si tú quieres – Volvió a sonrojarse.

Parvati pensó que no había nada más lindo que Lavender sonrojada y volvió a darle un beso rápido – ¡Claro que quiero! ¿Sabes que estás preciosa cuando te sonrojas?

-.-.-

- ¡Soy muy feliz! De verdad, lo soy. Es tan dulce y tan bonita. Ay casi no puedo creerlo. Pensé que me abofetearía, que perdería a mi mejor amiga… Todavía no sé de donde saqué el valor para besarla.

- Por algo eres una Griffyndor valiente, ¿no? Madre mía, Lavender Brown. No te ofendas, pero… no tiene fama de ser la más inteligente de Hogwarts.

- ¡Pues tu eres un Slytherin sieso! Me da igual que penséis que es tonta. No lo es en absoluto. Adoro su frescura, su nobleza y… es tan bonita. ¿Sabes que por ella no nos ocultaríamos? Dice que el amor no es algo que se tenga que esconder. – Parvati se dio cuenta que parecía despistado mirando detrás de ella – Ehh Serpiente, ¿Me estás escuchando? – Siguió su mirada y vio a Dean Thomas que había pasado detrás de ella hacía unos segundos, lo vio mirarles brevemente y sonreír muy levemente antes de seguir con su camino. - ¿Así que Dean Thomas? A la serpiente le gusta un león. – Canturreó.

Él se sonrojó violentamente antes de intentar echar balones fuera – No digas tonterías, Parvati. Y deja de llamarme serpiente.

- Pero si lo digo con cariño, tonto. No te enfades. Pero volviendo a Dean… ¿Quieres que intente averiguar qué significaba esa sonrisa?

- No hagas de casamentera, no te pega. Además, no me gusta.

- Ya, claro, lo que tú digas.

-.-.-

- ¡Parvati! – Le saludó él un par de días más tarde.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal te fue ayer con esa prueba de pociones?

- Bueno, sobreviví. Oye, últimamente no te veo nunca, siempre estás con tu chica.

Parvati se sonrojó antes de dirigirle una sonrisa. – Tienes razón, pero es que…

- No tienes que darme explicaciones, es normal. Solo es que… bueno, he echado de menos nuestras charlas.

- Ohh lo siento, de verdad. Pero voy a compensarte. Adivina qué.

- Espera, que voy a por la profesora Trelawney – Bromeó tontamente.

Parvati rodó los ojos.

- Que bobito eres. Hablé con Dean.

Él enrojeció violentamente y empezó a tartamudear medio azorado, medio enfadado. - ¿C-cómo-cómo se t-te ocu-curre? ¿Estás lo-loca?

- Relájate, he dicho que hablé con Dean, pero no he dicho de que. Podría haber sido de Quidditch. – A Parvati se le escapó una carcajada antes de continuar – Parecías un pollito. Co-co-como se te ocurre. – Le imitó cómicamente.

- Parvati, no estoy para bromas.

- Oh calla, pollito. Y escucha. Puede que a Dean también le gustes… Vamos a quedar este sábado en la salida a Hogsmeade. Los cuatro. Será una cita doble, así nadie notará quien es nuestra cita de verdad.

- Parvati, ¿Estás diciendo que…? ¿En serio? – Empezó a parlotear rápidamente – ¡Tengo que pensar que me pongo para el sábado! ¡Y me tienes que contar que cosas le gustan! para poder tener una conversación como dios manda, no quiero que se aburra. ¡Oh Parv! Gracias, me gusta tanto ese chico.

- Menos mal que no te hice caso, pollito. – Parvati sonreía ampliamente feliz de ver a su amigo ilusionado.

- ¿Crees que se me verá demasiado desesperado si voy a recogeros a la Torre de Griffyndor para ir a Hosgsmeade?

Ella volvió a rodar los ojos y se echó a reír. Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de contestar rápidamente mientras volvía a tomar su camino.

- Te esperaremos junto al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, Pollito.

- ¡No me llames pollito!

-.-.-

El sábado llegó puntual al cuadro de la Torre de Griffyndor, justo cuando se abría el cuadro para dejar salir a Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown y Dean Thomas. Él y Dean se sonrieron tímidamente antes de que las chicas tomasen la iniciativa.

- Bien, el plan es este: Lavender es la pareja de Dean y yo la de Pollito…

- ¿Pollito? – Dean se mostró extrañado.

-Neh, broma interna, algún día te lo contaremos, ¿Verdad pollito?- Aguantando la risa ante el sonrojo del Slytherin.- El caso es que oficialmente, mientras estemos a la vista debe parecer que esas son las parejas, tomaremos algo en las tres escobas y luego nos escabulliremos a dar un paseo, y buscaremos donde podamos pasar tiempo separados. ¿Entendido, chicos?

- ¿No es mi chica la más inteligente y bella del mundo?

- Laven, oficialmente es _su_ chica. – Bromeó Dean, señalando al Slytherin – Ya sabes lo que todos hablan por los pasillos: _"El Slytherin y la Griffyndor"_.

Lavender hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. – Ya quisiera él. – añadió con una risita.

– Di que sí, princesa.

Los chicos rodaron los ojos ante el evidente embelesamiento de Parvati.

- Anda, vámonos, chicos. – añadió Dean poniéndose en marcha, dirigiéndole una mirada al Slytherin que le hizo enrojecer levemente.

A ojos de cualquiera no muy observador fueron dos parejas de jóvenes normales por Hogsmeade, donde ellos charlaban amigablemente mientras ellas ojeaban escaparates y compartían bromas, incluso llegaron a colgarse del brazo de ellos para reforzar la coartada. En Honeyducks ellos pagaron los dulces que ellas eligieron para todos, y en las tres escobas mientras ellas charlaban ellos fueron a pedir por los cuatro, una fachada perfecta que les daba tiempo para charlar con sus auténticas parejas.

- ¿Entonces eres mestizo? Siempre había creído que eras sangr-nacido muggle.

- Bueno, en realidad no estamos seguros. Quiero decir, mi madre es muggle, pero el que dejó embarazada a mi madre era mago. O eso le dijo.

- ¿Le has llegado a conocer?

- No, creo que ni siquiera mi madre sabe su nombre.

- Bueno, no te preocupes. Tu madre hizo un buen trabajo. – para enfatizar sus palabras le dio una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes? Tu sonrisa es maravillosa.

El Slytherin sintió como se le secaba la boca y reprimiendo el impulso de besarle, volvió a sonreír.

- Volvamos a la mesa y bebámonos esto rápido. Tengo ganas de salir de aquí – bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro antes de continuar – y estar a solas contigo.

Dean habló también en un susurro. – No puedo esperar para besarte, _pollito_.

El Slytherin rodó los ojos ante el mote, pero dejó escapar otra sonrisa.

Esa misma noche en su dormitorio en Slytherin, no podía dejar de pensar en los labios de Dean. Tan suaves, tan diligentes moviéndose en los suyos. Cerró los ojos y recordó el sabor de Dean. Su olor. El tacto de la piel de su cuello. Además, era perfecto. Bueno, casi. Era un Griffyndor. Su padre se moriría del infarto si supiese que estaba saliendo con un chico, mestizo, posiblemente nacido muggle, y Griffyndor. No pudo evitar reírse solo ante ese pensamiento. Era todo lo contrario de lo que su padre esperaba de él. Se puso serio de repente. Debía tener mucho cuidado de que su padre se enterase o estaría en graves problemas.

.-.-.

Pasaron los meses y ambas relaciones se habían consolidado. Eran un cuarteto inseparable y aprovechaban cualquier excusa que el colegio les diera para pasar tiempo con sus parejas. En las prácticas de DCAO cuando se pedían parejas, siempre se escogían y para disimular ellas siempre decían que ellos les dejarían ganar y no aprenderían nada. En pociones, las parejas oficiales se sentaban una detrás de la otra y siempre compartían notitas y comentarios. En herbología hicieron un grupo de cuatro para ellos, en el que podían hablar sin temores y aprovechar cualquier ocasión para que sus manos se rozasen.

Algunos compañeros empezaron a sospechar, pero se mantuvieron discretos. Incluso una vez, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, ayudaron a Lavender y Parvati para que otros compañeros no las descubriesen. (Aunque ellas no se dieron ni cuenta del gesto). Sin embargo, terminaron sexto curso sin mayor preocupación.

Se despidieron antes de llegar a la estación de tren, ellos se prometieron encontrar la manera de estar en contacto sin contrariar al padre del Slytherin. Ellas, se prometieron conseguir el permiso de sus padres para poder verse en vacaciones. Una vez en King Cross, ellas se dieron un abrazo, que se demoró un poco más de lo que hubiese sido discreto; ellos tuvieron que conformarse con un semiabrazo y una palmada en la espalda.

El verano transcurrió diferente para cada uno de ellos. Dean consiguió mandar lechuzas al Slytherin con un nombre falso, (Marcus Flint) y así mantener algún contacto, pero sintió que estaba viviendo el verano más largo de su vida, ellas pudieron verse en varias ocasiones con la complicidad de la hermana de Parvati. Sin embargo para el Slytherin, tuvo que enfrentarse a su padre en varias ocasiones, por su falta de ambición, por sus discrepancias en la ideología o por sus intentos de revelarse. Estos enfrentamientos tuvieron como consecuencia que su padre estuviese más pendiente de él, y empezó a hacer preguntas incomodas sobre la persona con la que se escribía tan a menudo. El muchacho llegó a pensar que su padre sospechaba alguna cosa. La presión de su padre aumentó tanto que llegó a interrumpir la correspondencia para evitar que fuera interceptada.

Al volver a Hogwarts en séptimo año, su reencuentro no fue como ellos esperaban. Mientras que las chicas seguían muy unidas y empezaban a ser más indiscretas, la relación de ellos se enfrió debido a los temores del Slytherin que cada día era más paranoico. Llegó a creer que su padre tenía espías en el colegio que le controlaban e informaban de sus idas y venidas. Extremó las precauciones para verse con Dean, hasta el punto de verse cada vez en un sitio diferente en días diferentes a horas diferentes. Y solo una de cada dos o tres semanas. Debido a las ausencias de sus encuentros empezaron a enviarse cartas que intercambiaban con la ayuda de Parvati (que seguía siendo la "novia oficial" del Slytherin), pero poco a poco, empezó a creer que sus compañeros sospechaban de sus largas cartas, con lo que empezó a esconderse para escribir y a escribir cada vez menos. Finalmente, cuando toda su relación se limitaba a simples notas de dos o tres líneas, Dean decidió enfrentarse a él.

- Ey, _cariño._ ¿Tienes un minuto? – Asaltó Parvati al Slytherin.

- Pero solo uno, tengo que estudiar y podemos vernos después.

- Si bueno, es solo que quería confirmar si íbamos a vernos esta noche. – mientras hablaba le coló una notita en el bolsillo.

- Sí, por supuesto. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de continuar hacia la biblioteca. Una vez allí, se sentó en una mesa alejada del resto y entre sus libros y pergaminos sacó la notita que Parvati le había colado en el bolsillo.

_Pollito, esta noche, después del toque de queda. Torre de Astronomía. Tenemos que hablar de lo que nos está pasando._

_D.T._

Antes de terminar de leer la nota, ya sabía que iba a ocurrir en la Torre de Astronomía. Llegó puntual y Dean ya le estaba esperando.

- Hola, Din-dín.

-Hola, pollito.

La mirada de ambos era triste, ambos presentían como iba a terminar la noche.

- Te echo de menos, pollito. Ya no me vale con esas breves notas que me envías. Ya no me vale con verte una vez a las mil, escondidos y siempre alerta a cualquier ruido. Ya no me vale mirarte de reojo en clase esperando a que decidas mirarme y podamos cruzar una triste mirada. Quiero a mi novio de vuelta, pollito. No quiero una serpiente paranoica que cree que tiene mil espías detrás.

- No lo entiendes, Dean. Tengo miedo. Mi padre tiene unos tentáculos muy largos que pueden llegar a cualquier sitio. Un solo desliz y mi padre se enterará de lo que soy.

- ¿Y tan malo sería? Si se enterase ya no tendríamos que escondernos nunca más. Podríamos ser una pareja normal. Pollito, quiero besarte en los pasillos, quiero tomarte de la mano cuando caminamos, quiero que la gente sepa que te quiero y que me quieres. No hacemos nada malo, cariño. El amor es algo bonito, no puede estar mal.

- Eso explícaselo a mi padre.

- Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer? Yo no estoy dispuesto a seguir como ahora. Si seguimos, quiero recuperar a mi novio. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Yo… Dean. Yo no puedo… Lo siento.

Dean simplemente asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Salió de la Torre sin mirar atrás. El Slytherin, se sentó en el suelo y se cubrió las rodillas con los brazos mientras lamentaba no poder tener una vida normal.

-.-.-

- Lamento que hayáis terminado, pollito. Aunque se veía venir. El pobre Dean lo estaba pasando muy mal.

- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? No me apetece hablar de mi fracaso contigo y tu superfeliz relación.

- Bueno, no tan feliz. Mi hermana ha empezado a escuchar rumores sobre Lavender y yo. Piensan que somos _demasiado_ amigas. Ella nos cubre, claro, pero no puede evitar que la gente cada día sospeche más. Y a Lavender parece que le da igual. Por una parte entiendo su punto de vista. No hacemos nada malo, no nos metemos en la vida de nadie, somos felices así y no dañamos a nadie con nuestra felicidad. ¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos? Pero solo pensar en enfrentarme a mis padres siento auténtico terror. A ver como les digo que su hijita no va a casarse con el hijo de su amigo de toda la vida y no les va a dar 20 nietos. Me gustaría que entendiese mi punto de vista, pero le cuesta entenderlo. Y no quiero perderla, pero… ¿Por qué es tan difícil todo?

.-.-.

Pasó la navidad y mientras ellas finalmente optaron por dejar la relación debido a los rumores cada vez mayores, él encontró una nueva pareja; un chico Ravenclaw de séptimo año (Terry Boot), con el que solía coincidir en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, tanto él como ella, aún pensaban en sus respectivos ex; para él, tener presente a Dean, le hizo querer no volver a cometer los errores en los que cayó con él y luchó por mantener a raya su excesivo celo. Formaron un trío extraño que se podía ver fácilmente juntos por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta que Terry le presentó a Parvati una amiga suya de la infancia, Hestia Carrow, que curiosamente estaba en Slytherin y también tenía una hermana gemela (Flora). Pese a los intentos de ellos, Parvati nunca llegó a olvidar a Lavender aunque sí llegó a tener una cierta _intimidad_ con Hestia. Tanto los Slytherin como el Ravenclaw, tenían claro el plan de futuro que querían trazar para ellos, pero Parvati, cada día entendía más que su camino era otro. Perder a Lavender le había hecho crecer como persona, había entendido muchas cosas que antes no entendía. Perder a Lavender le había hecho querer ser libre para volver a amarla. Sabía que había estado en sus manos y lo había dejado perder por su miedo. En sus manos estaba aprender la lección y no volver a caer en las mentiras, las máscaras y en fingir ser lo que ni era ni quería ser.

Según avanzaba el curso, las conversaciones sobre su futuro eran más frecuentes y todas giraban en torno al "Plan".

- Lo principal es conseguir que padre invierta en el negocio de tu familia, Terry. Tenemos que conseguir toda la información posible para elaborar la mejor estrategia. En cuanto tengamos claro las fortalezas y debilidades, podremos saber cuál de las empresas de padre es la mejor para asociarse con vosotros. Podremos crear un plan al milímetro para que padre no pueda hacer otra cosa que aceptar.

- Lo bueno es que mi padre ya me está presionando para que me interese por el negocio, por lo que será creíble que de repente me encierre entre papeles y documentos para entender cómo funciona. Las mejores opciones para asociarnos serían en principio, tu empresa maderera, con la que podríamos crear una nueva ramificación y crear nuestra propia marca de varitas o bien con la empresa de distribución de pociones. En ambos casos, nuestra rama de recolectora de animales y plantas con propiedades mágicas sería de utilidad para una posible expansión.

- Después tendremos que conseguir que apuesten fuerte por nosotros y nos dejen dirigir juntos esa nueva empresa o esa rama. Nadie se sorprenderá que unos socios pasen juntos horas y más horas e incluso se hagan amigos.

- Incluso podríais comprar una finca con dos casas para vivir junto al otro, con vuestras respectivas "familias".

- Buena idea, Hestia. Pero eso aún queda lejos; tenemos mucho tiempo y trabajo por delante antes de conseguir un éxito económico que nos permita tener nuestra propia finca.

- ¿Cómo piensas conseguir una familia, pollito? - El rostro del Slytherin se ensombreció y se puso serio de repente al recodar a Dean. – Perdona, perdona. No quise traerte recuerdos. Lo siento mucho.

- No pasa nada, Parvati. Dejémoslo.

- Volviendo a mí pregunta. ¿Cómo piensas conseguir una familia? ¿Vas a engañar a alguna chica haciéndole creer que la quieres para luego verte con tu amante?

- Yo había pensado que tú y yo… bueno todo el mundo aquí ya cree que somos pareja.

- Para empezar, yo no quiero seguir con esta mentira. En cuanto terminemos el colegio quiero dejar de vivir como lo que no soy, quiero liberarme, ser feliz e ir con la cabeza alta sin esconderme. _Ella_ siempre tuvo razón; me ha costado mucho entenderlo. Ahora estoy preparada para salir y gritar al mundo lo que soy. Además, seamos realistas, amigo mío, ¿crees que tu padre aceptaría que te casaras con una india Griffyndor? Ni en tus mejores sueños.

- ¿Dónde me deja a mí ese plan tuyo? Sé que no somos algo así como una pareja, pero tenemos algo.

Parvati se acercó a la muchacha y poniéndose de rodillas ante la silla donde estaba sentada Hestia, le tomó de las manos acariciándole el dorso de las manos con sus pulgares.

- Hestia, yo seguiré siendo tu amiga, pero no quiero engañarme ni engañarte más. No te amo, eso lo sabes, además no creo que pueda llegar a amarte por ahora. No cuando mi cabeza está centrada en otras cosas. Quiero quererme a mí misma ahora. Quiero buscar el camino para ser feliz. Siento mucho no poder ser la mujer que tu quieres. Deseo que algún día llegues a quererte y le grites al mundo quien eres.

- Está bien, Parv. – dijo con tristeza – Siempre supe que no estaba a ese nivel de aceptación. No sé si llegaré a estar preparada algún día para decirle al mundo lo que soy.

.-.-.

La noche antes de subir al expresso de Hogwarts por última vez, los cuatro amigos se despedían con un picnic en los jardines del lago. Se sentían casi como adultos hablando de sus planes futuros a la vez que sentían la losa de la realidad a punto de caer en sus hombros.

- Parv… ¿Sabes? En el fondo me hubiese gustado que fueses mi esposa, no me imagino nadie mejor con quien compartir un matrimonio.

- ¿Qué tal con el hombre al que amas? – Sonrió Terry, ganándose un beso del Slytherin.

- Oohhh – Corearon Parvati y Hestia como si hubiesen visto una cesta de gatitos.

- Lo que tengo que aguantar… mi futuro marido besándose con un Ravenclaw en mi cara. – Bromeó Hestia.

- Así que estás decidida a hacerlo…

- Sí, Parv. Es lo mejor para nosotros. Somos Slytherin, nuestras familias no aceptarían algo diferente. Cuando vivamos fuera del yugo de nuestras familias podremos ser más libres.

- Ya sabes, un pequeño desvío para llegar al mismo destino. – Añadió Terry.

- ¿Y tú que harás, Terry?

- Afortunadamente yo no tengo la presión de mi familia como lo tienen ellos. Podré dedicarme a los negocios antes de que intenten presionarme y para entonces tal vez ya no necesite esconderme.

- ¿Y tú? – Preguntó Hestia a Parvati – Nunca nos has dicho que vas a hacer cuando salgas de aquí.

- Lo primero hablar con mi familia, afortunadamente tengo el apoyo de de mi hermana. Y después, bueno, Hermione Granger y yo estuvimos estado hablando sobre lo interesante que sería crear algún tipo de asociación que ayude a la gente con apoyo moral y legal y todo eso. Me gustaría prepararme y llevarlo a cabo.

- Suena interesante, Parv. Y pareces realmente ilusionada.

- ¡Sí! Lo cierto es que sí.

- Espero que la asociación sea un éxito.

- Y yo esperaré la invitación a vuestra boda.

- ¿Abrazo colectivo?

Antes de deshacer el abrazo, el Slytherin le susurró al oído a Parvati, al parecer no lo suficiente bajo:

- Dile adiós de mi parte a Din-dín.

- ¿Quién es Din-dín? – Preguntó inocentemente Hestia.

- Nadie, solo un peluche que me regaló tu futuro marido hace mucho tiempo. – disimuló Parvati mirando con complicidad al Slytherin.

Parvati esa misma noche, mientras se dirigía a su habitación se topó con cierta rubia.

- Hola Lavender.

- Hola, Parv. Solo… bueno, solo quería despedirme.

Parvati asintió. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante lo que parecieron horas. Parvati quiso decirle muchas cosas, que jamás la había olvidado, que iba a dejar de esconderse como ella quería, que iba a aprender a quererse y que iba a ayudar a la gente que era como ellas. Y que todo se lo debía a ella, a su ejemplo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Entonces, sin decir una sola palabra, Lavender le dio un cálido abrazo.

- Buena suerte, Parvati.

- Buena suerte, princesa.

.-.-.

**CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS**

- Terry ¿a que no adivinas quien vino a casa a vernos anoche?

- ¿Millie?

- No, hombre. Que la novia de mi esposa venga a cenar no es una novedad.

- Ni idea pues.

- Parv.

- ¡No me digas! ¿Cómo está esa Griffyndor?

- Genial. Ha acabado la carrera de derecho y está preparándose para abordar la especialización en asuntos sociales. ¡Ah! Y volvió con Lavender.

- Es una valiente. Tiró hacia adelante con la cabeza bien alta. A veces quisiera tener su valor. – Terry tomó de la mano a su pareja para darle un apretón cariñoso. – Es difícil a veces no gritar cuanto te quiero.

- Deberíamos aprender de ella, ¿no? Ya no somos dos jóvenes indefensos bajo las presiones de su familia.

- Que pena que Parv no montase la asociación aquella de la que nos habló en Hogwarts, podríamos acudir a ella.

- ¡Oh! Es cierto, lo había olvidado. Están en el proceso de constituirla. Estaban esperando a formarse para poder crearla. Ella y Hermione son abogadas. Pero no la montarán solas. También forman parte el marido de Hermione y un viejo amigo mío y de Parvati. Me contó que la asociación estará destinada aayudar legal, moral, psicológica y laboralmente a personas discriminadas por su raza, origen y sexualidad. La idea era tener como cara visibles personas con las que se pudiesen identificar la gente que les necesite. Parv, sería la cara visible tanto de las mujeres lesbianas como de las personas de raza diferente a la caucásica. Hermione a los nacidos muggle; Dean Thomas a los gays y personas de raza diferente a la caucásica; y el marido de Hermione, Ron Weasley, es la cara visible de los sangrepura y personas bisexuales.

- ¿Weasley bisexual?

- Eso parece. Primera noticia, aunque en realidad tampoco me sorprende. Tanta discusión con Malfoy, tanta amistad con Potter…

Terry se echó a reír de las ocurrencias de su pareja. – En todo caso, cuando la asociación esté en marcha tenemos que ir a visitarles.

- Seguro, incluso podríamos colaborar. Nuestra empresa podría dar trabajo a esas personas que por su sexualidad o raza o lo que sea se ven discriminadas en otros trabajos.

- ¿Eso no nos señalaría un poco?

- No me importa. Parv tenía razón. Teníamos que crecer como personas, aceptarnos y querernos. Consiguiendo eso, todo lo demás no importa. Mi padre dejó de tener poder sobre mí cuando nos pusimos frente a la empresa, cuando el plato de comida de tantos empleados dependieron de nuestra diligencia. Cuando te enfrentas a eso, todo lo demás es secundario. Creo que hemos crecido mucho como personas, Terry. Al menos, ahora entiendo muchas cosas de las que nos hablaba Parv.

_**SEIS MESES DESPUÉS**_

- Hestia, mira lo que he recibido de Parvati.

Hestia se acercó hacia su marido para ver la tarjeta que le estaba mostrando.

- Parece que lo ha conseguido, ¿verdad?

- Sí, lo ha conseguido. Deberíamos ir. Por ella.

- No, Hestia. Debemos ir. Por nosotros, por Terry, por Millie. Estoy preparado para dar el paso.

En la tarjeta que habían recibido podía leerse:

_Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas y Ron Weasley_

_Tienen el placer de invitar a __**Theodore Nott y Hestia Nott**_

_a la inauguración de la sede de nuestra asociación_

"_Corazón arcoíris"_

_El miércoles a las 18h en Oxford Street nº 14_


End file.
